Fallen Hard
by Neev
Summary: A short, smutty, somewhat AU Vampire: the Dark Ages fic. The characters are from the Grail Covenant but it's not set in any particular time in the books.


It was a sin

A/N: I think vampires are inherently the most incredibly slashy creatures on the face of the Earth. Well, that's what comes of trying to write of their freaky dark powers so melodramatically. What the hell is a slash fan like me supposed to think went Montrovant spends half of his time with Bernard staring into his eyes and saying that he looks forward to seeing him again? And now on with the disclaimers and warnings... (Possibly there is a fic in here somewhere. Just try and find it!)

Disclaimer: Vampire: the Dark Ages isn't mine, and neither are Montrovant and Bernard. If they were they'd be doing things other than trying to find the Holy Grail. (Hah, Jeopardy category! "I'd like 'Things Other Than Trying To Find The Holy Grail' for five hundred, please." "Yeah, wouldn't we all? Er, I mean…") 

Warning: Lime and slash ahead. Don't like it? Don't read.

-----

Fallen Hard

-----

It was a sin. Bernard knew it was a sin.

It was a sin to lie with a man, especially a man such as this. It broke Bernard's vows of chastity. It broke down the laws that Bernard had lived with all his life. Everything crumbled around Bernard, leaving him to stand naked in the face of his lord's wrath.

And he did not care.

Bernard gasped with pleasure as Montrovant's hands slid over his body. Velvety lips brushed across his own, seeming almost to be tasting him. Those same lips found Bernard to be sweet and came back for more, claiming Bernard's mouth in a rough, possessive kiss. There was no love or any pure and good emotions in the kiss, only lust for dominance and great, overwhelming power. Bernard knew that to be so, yet he did not care. He surrendered himself utterly to that power. It did not matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He had fallen in the moment he had locked eyes with Montrovant that night.

And he did not care.

There was nothing but Montrovant. His world was one of sensations that brought on lust and desire so strong Bernard could barely stand it. He wanted Montrovant to take him, make him complete in every way. Complete his fall into darkness, complete his desire and lust, and complete himself. Perfect. Perfectly flawed.

"Montrovant…" Bernard moaned this name with the same reverence he had once given only to his lord. Montrovant was his lord now and there was no other.

"Bernard," purred a dark, silky voice in return. A voice husky with barely restrained passion. Bernard wanted nothing more than to please the owner of that voice. He wanted to feel Montrovant inside of himself; he needed it.

It was a sin and he didn't care.

Bernard did not have time to do more than gasp as his legs were suddenly thrust apart and crushed up against his chest and Montrovant entered him. There were no niceties with Montrovant. The dark angel's thrusts were quick and hard but the pain of it only added to Bernard's pleasure. The two feelings, pain and pleasure, mingled together in a feeling of ecstasy unlike anything Bernard had ever felt before.

It was too much for Bernard. The indulgent ecstasy of pain and pleasure mixed with Montrovant's raw power was overwhelming. Even Montrovant seemed to drop away, forgotten in a world that was made up solely of sensation and emotion. Bernard's breaths came faster and faster and finally he came with a cry of pure rapture. White splattered against the smooth, tanned skin of Montrovant's chest. The dark angel answered with a soft groan of pleasure and came into Bernard. It was the completion Bernard had been searching for. It was perfection. 

Montrovant collapsed against Bernard. His breath against Bernard's neck was soft and warm and utterly delightful. Bernard wanted to stay there forever, pressed against his lover. He wrapped his arms around Montrovant but could not hold him. Montrovant slipped his grasp as if it were no stronger than that of a child.

"Dawn comes, Bernard. You must be ready to perform your holy duties," said Montrovant, his voice laced with amusement. The irony of Montrovant's statement did not escape Bernard. He bowed his head in acknowledgement of the fact that the life and soul he had once given to God was now given to another, forever and always.

It was a sin and Bernard had fallen hard.

And he did not care.


End file.
